Never Been Closer
by I Speak Muffin
Summary: Your rivalry burnt out just in time to put you on a bullet train straight to hell...Literally. MelloxNear
1. Chapter 1

To those that know me: What happened to my other stories, you ask. Don't worry, they shall be updated…Uhhh…_Sometime_.

To those that are new to my little story world: Brace yourself; you're in for a bumpy and looooooong ride, with the possibility

of never walking away the same…..Do you know what I meant by that? Good, good.

Oh! Ages! I almost forgot!

Near - 17

Mello - 19 (that still counts as teen right? No, no it doesn't; why did I even ask that? Well, let's pretend it does.)

Disclaimer: Haha, no own, no sue!

* * *

Mello. Wanted. Near.

That was putting it lightly. The blond had secretly longed to caress the white-haired boy in any way that brought shy mewls to his petal-like lips for quite sometime. Although his secret remained hidden away from those even as close as Matt behind his "bad-ass" façade; Mello was beginning to fear that his deceiving cover was slipping away and would soon be revealing the raw, fiery passion he felt for his so-called "rival".

* * *

Where were we? Did we even start? Ah, we haven't. Let us begin, say, in the middle? That seems perfect.

We begin the actual story in a well secured (yet still not that safe) building. There is a few frantic business men hopping about, searching for some important files and what-not. To the right, we have a lounging brunette seated contently on the leather sofa (he isn't important to the plot so lets leave him be). To the left we have a pretty, young girl being unmercifully questioned about some kidnapping or perhaps even a murder. None of this commotion down here matters though; what really matters is located upstairs (in a more "private" area). Passed the spiraling stairs, passed the locked doors, and passed the long hallways; we come to a small room, filled with little knick-knacks and toys (but they don't matter either). The things (more like people) that truly concern us are the fidgeting pair that can't seem to keep their eyes off the other.

"Are you planning on telling me why you called me all the fucking way out here?" Snarled the obviously elder teen as he stared at the younger (who sat a good distance away). Instead of doing the "safe" thing and answering the blonde (you know, safe as in "Answer my fucking question and not get hurt,"), Near just continued to carefully stack new layers onto his monstrous card castle. A low, menacing growl escaped Mello's throat as he grabbed the nearest item and promptly chucked it at the tower. Colorful cards splayed out around the room but the younger didn't seem affected by the cards that rained down onto the floor at all.

"I need your help," calmly and quietly stated the white haired teen as he began to gather up the fallen cards and place them back into their rightful boxes. Mello scoffed at this.

"_You_ needing _my_ help? Has hell frozen over?" Near blankly glanced up at the blond man who stared down at him, arms crossed over his leathered covered chest.

"If you do not wish to help me then fine, I could find someone else more willing," the petite teen returned to his plain, black swivel chair. Mello laughed a cruel, taunting laugh.

"Who the hell are you trying to kid? I know that if you could find someone that easily you wouldn't have even thought twice about calling me!"

"Why does Mello say that?" Questioned Near as he oh so innocently twisted a lock of snow-white hair between his fingers.

"Because I know I'm your last resort," Mello hissed, venom dripping from every word.

"Why do you think that?" Near's big grey eyes scanned over the leather clad teen.

"Fuck Near, is this twenty questions? I came here to see what the hell you wanted, not to be fucking interrogated," growled Mello as he uncrossed his arms and started to walk towards the teen in the swivel chair (who in Mello's opinion: looked positively rape-able at the moment).

"I've already told you what I wanted," Near replied. Snarling yet again, Mello firmly gasped onto the front of Near's shirt and roughly pulled him forward. The albino gave a startled gasp when the force of being pulled forward caused the wheeled swivel chair to be pushed back which sent him falling onto the blonde (Ah, Newton's Third Law of Motion: For every action, there is an opposite or equal reaction). The pair went tumbling onto the tiled ground (much like the card tower) and landed with a thud. Deadly silence hung in the air; neither sure of what to do or how the other would react to being in such an awkward position (Near somehow managing to land on top of and between the legs of Mello).

Mello stared at the ceiling, attempting to focus on something rather than the young detective on top of him.

Near stared at the floor, attempting to focus on something rather than the mafia member underneath him.

A slightly shy voice broke through the thick air.

"So, uh, why is it that you need my help?"

* * *

He couldn't recall when he had began feeling these, well, feelings; perhaps it was the first time he walked in on Near whilst he was undressing (this, of course, led to a few nightly visits from the naughty blond whom wanted to catch another glimpse of the silky, white skin on Near's tiny bum), or maybe it was the time he saw the albino sneak a few pieces of sweet chocolate passed those damned, innocent lips of his (what could he say? Seeing his favorite treat being so delicately sucked on kind of aroused him). Whatever had sparked the flame inside the young adult had now caused a wild fire which threatened to engulf his entire being…

* * *

Review and I'll update faster!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

o.o Don't eat peanut butter! They've been recalling it and last night I found out the hard way that not everything that had bad peanut butter in it was taken off the market. I threweded up -sad face-

Disclaimer: that's what your invisible unicorn, Fred, said while we were in Narnia searching for the magical Wizard of Oz.  


* * *

"This is disgusting," Mello stated, his fiery blue eyes scanning the photos that this adversary had handed to him after a moment of awkwardness on the floor. "How were these people even identified?" he questioned, curious as to how the mangled mess of limbs and bone were even recognizable as human.

"Dental records mostly," Near replied from the new seat he had taken up on the desk by his computer. This way, if the elder male tried to grab him again, they wouldn't end up in a situation as they had earlier. Handing the photos back to the albino, Mello shook his head.

"I don't know if I'll be able to help you, Near," a brief expression of disappointment passed over the teen's face when the other uttered the sentence.

"But Mello has always wanted a chance to be L." bringing a feminine hand to his head, Near began his trademark action of twirling a lock of his colorless mop of hair.

"If you can't solve this case then I won't be of any help," for some odd reason, Mello had the feeling that Near already knew that he wasn't going to be useful. He very well should have that feeling; Near knew everything. The thought of his rival's level of intellect caused the blonde's eyes to narrow. Near, that bastard, he was probably testing him. "You know what, I'll help." a creepy smile plastered itself to the younger's face. Okay, so it wasn't that creepy, it was just weird to see Near smiling.

"I am glad that Mello has changed his mind," the boy stood, walking over to one of the many large file holders in the relatively open room. "Would Mello like to know the details?" big, grey eyes flickered to the elder man, the long, thick eyelashes surrounding them giving Near an aura of innocence. Crossing his arms, Mello simply nodded, knowing that his voice would deceive him if he spoke. Near turned back to his task, pulling out a thick folder. He opened and began to read the information it contained aloud, narrowing the long passageways into their most important parts.

"Besides the odd remainders of the bodies, the killings take place at night, we think somewhere around midnight. Also, ash and the strange scent of brimstone has been discovered as well," Mello rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious? This sounds like murders out of a horror movie." though after having had a run in with a God of death, horror movies seemed all the more likely. Near silently walked back over to the blond, handing him the folder.

"Mello should know by now that, some things in movies, no matter how strange, can happen in reality. After all, he blew himself up and lived like many of the agents in those spy movies." unconsciously, Mello placed a hand over his scarred half, feeling a strong sense of dread wash over him as he brushed against the rough skin.

"..Yeah," he whispered softly, eyes unfocused as he traced the edge of his scar.

"Is Mello feeling alright?" Near asked, his head tilting to the side.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…Just…Blanked out for a second." breaking out of his trance like state, the blond let his arm lazily fall back to his side.

"Has having to stay on the down low affected Mello?" gently, the younger male poked the man that stood in front of him. Letting himself smile, Mello playfully poked Near back. He had given up being mean to the teen for the day, after all, he still had him to thank for his life. Had Near not so "_conveniently_" informed Halle of Miss Takada's meetings with Light, neither would have suspected anything of the woman. Luckily, the blond bodyguard had managed to sneak into the other female's day's wardrobe and replace the scrap of Death Note with some harmless paper, ensuring Mello's safety. However, since he was supposed to be dead, Mello had to spend day in and day out, hiding from the world.

"You know, if I'm going to help you I'm going to need a place to stay," to this, Near once again smiled.

"There's an extra bed in my room." Mello frowned, feeling slightly disturbed at the fact that he'd be sleeping in the same bedroom as his rival. The thought brought unwanted, only at the moment, images to his mind.

"You already knew that I was going to say yes to helping you, didn't you?" the younger boy nodded, grabbing the blonde's coat sleeve, gently tugging it as he began to leave the room.

"Let's go to the room now so Mello can get comfortable here." the elder could feel his left eye twitching, beginning to doubt if saying yes had been a good idea.

* * *

Can you guess who the bad guy in my story is going to be?


End file.
